Inverno, The Reconstructor
Inverno is the quietest one, often thinking about his machines and how to improve them, even at the worst times to be doing so 'Appearance' Human with mechanical augmentation. Has multiple scars on his torso, legs and right arm due to his resource hunting raids in the CSA. His left arm is mechanical and heavily reinforced with magic, looks like it was made out of a dark metal, simillar to titanium but gives off a light red shine. Metal ends above the shoulder. Equipment Most of the time he wears reinforced long boots, dark gray pants, a dak blue coat with a black shirt underneath. He also wears a mask, glasses and a hood. Uses his metal arm to block or parry attacks that otherwise would be lethal for flesh. Wields a split sword that can be used in three ways: : As a greatsword, when both halves are joined and one part is retracted and the other elongated : As dual swords, when both of the swords split and equal in lenght, but one is thinner and lighter, and the other is heavier and thicker. : As longsword/shortsword combo, when one half is longer than the other. Also uses a light flintlock modified for speed and accuracy and occasionally a musket. He compensates for his lack of strenght and magical prowess by using many gadgets he crafts himself. Later in the story he builds himself mechanic suit powered by magic and steam 'Abilities' Active ''Shatter'' + On activation, he charges up an attack with his left arm and when a target has been hit the arm gets boosted 3 times with a delay after each boost, effectivelly shattering the target. If the target is a moving object, it greatly weakens or cancels a moving object's incomming force. - Missing the target throws the user off balance. - The target having greater force will inflict pain on the user. Passive ''Observation'' + Able to notice structural weakpoints, small details, electronical and magical residue. - Often just doesn't see the whole picture. 'Personality' Inverno is rather smart, kind, calm and understanding, but at the same time he can get upset really quickly and just looks sad mostly. His personality is mostly stable and consistent if it comes to his machines and daily life, but when faced with unavoidable choices or needing to interact with other people he can go absolutely out of character and be unpredictable. Inverno has a pretty cold look on society and would often spend months in his workshop without stepping a foot beyond his door, and even then only when needed. His machines mean the entire world for him and often sees human life insignificant compared to his creations. Background Inverno was born in the pre-revolution Alliance. He has always loved his parents and they loved him too, but he had always felt like he's not good enough or not repaying them enough and felt guilt and regret his entire life because of it. In his childhood he acquired decent education, due to his willingness to learn and help others, who in return always thaught him something he thought was interesting and exciting. At one point he becomes interested in those machines that power enormous structures which always amazed him and decided to learn how they work and how could he make them himself. As he went on learning and creating prototypes to understand how they work he found himself in a shortage of resources, and that was when he thought that taking advantage of the current chaos of the revolution might come in handy. That was the first time he broke the law and decided to go on a little raid on the local metal refineries and get some metal there. Through great efforts and general cluelessness and clumsyness he got away with only a few chunks of scrap but that was enough for his current project. As the complexity of his creations grew, he needed more materials. To do that, he somehow convinced a few beggars from the lower levels to help him in exchange for coin. Category:The Cold Steel Alliance Category:The Royal Guard of Cenia